


[Podfic] Daedric Lore

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: [Podfic] Book of Sanguine [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consentacles, Cover Art, Deepthroating, Dubious Consentacles, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Sanguine is bored. Hermaeus Mora is unlucky enough to have to deal with this.





	[Podfic] Daedric Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daedric Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256195) by [Fallowsthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallowsthorn/pseuds/Fallowsthorn). 

> I am so happy I got to record this. It's so, so incredibly on brand. :D Thank you to Fallowsthorn for the recording permission!
> 
> I've posted the whole series (to date) in full in [the first part of this series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602193), if you'd prefer to listen to the whole thing in one go.
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/187516.html) and [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/187865768298/fandom-skyrim-pairing-hermaeus-morasanguine).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_daedriclore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.mp3) (9.6 MB | 20:54)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Skyrim/skyrim_sanguine_daedriclore_fallowsthorn_sylvaine.m4b) (10.0 MB | 20:54)

* * *

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Since this has come up a few times: I am fairly immune to TMI, so don't hesitate to tell me if this got you going. It's porn, that just means I'm doing my job right ;D


End file.
